Rough Layers
by Ramirezruler17
Summary: Just a reds, greens, and blues OS. Enjoy!
1. Blossom and Brick One-shot

**This is my first one-shot! Maybe it's good, maybe it's bad; you tell me! Review, flame, etc.! Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

**Brick's POV**

I was the last one who saw her. She disappeared into thin air right after I left. It's my fault. We still haven't found her. Where the crap could she have gone? It's all about that blighted argument. The words passed through my mind as if it just happened a couple of seconds ago.

_"Brick, you are such an irrelevant simpleton!"_

_"Oh, me? Says the puerile dunce!"_

_"_Please_, Brick! I'm more agile than that and you know it!"_

_"No you are not!," she looked like she was going to retort, but I kept going," no, you just shut up and_ listen! _You'__re just a naïve little brat that believes her 'friend' wouldn't do anything to her even though he almost killed you three times for experiments! You were about to get stabbed in the back by Dexter when you both embraced like old 'buddies'! I punched him just in time to save you and your dam-"_

_"Language!"_

_I hissed at her. "Fine! You and your _dang _self!__ Didn't you hear any glass break? Those were the test tubes in his coat to place your blood in!"_

_"It couldn't of injured me that bad!"_

"That's not the point! _He was about to hurt you and I stopped him before anything could happen! If he went through with his little plan, what would've happened to you? You could've fainted of blood-loss and he could've..."_

_I trailed off, not wanting to think about what might've happened. Dorkster is a deranged lunatic. Anything and everything was an answer to incomplete my sentence. _

_"I could've defended myself."_

_She said it in such a soft, caring tone that it almost got rid of my anger, but I'm not done just yet._

_"No you couldn't. A knife through your skin isn't going to feel like a needle. It hurts, trust me!"_

_"I know that you've experienced it before, but I can handle it. Believe me," she said, reaching out to grab my shoulder as an attempt to try to comfort me, but I stepped back. _

_"I do believe that you can handle pain, but I don't believe you're mature enough to understand that there's bad people in the world," I spat, walking away._

_"People are good; you just have to look under their rough layer," she said quietly._

_I stopped, but my gaze was still towards the door. _

_"Sometimes, there's people that have layers too rough to get through."_

_I opened the door and walked out, slamming it behind me. _

Where can she be? Everyone checked her favorite places...I even checked our secret hideout. It was in the middle of a forest, past the frightening trees, the dangerous animals, and the deep swamps. It's surprising that it's able to survive the horrid area. Our hideout consisted a large plain of fresh grass, a pond that contains a couple of fishes, and a blossom tree looming over it. It was huge and thick, so a lot of beautiful flowers decorated each branch. I always handed her one when we went there. That's the exact spot I plan on asking her out in, but she needs to be retraced first. I zoomed around the forest, calling her name. All of this guilt and depression isn't helping at all. My eyes are baggy. She hasn't shown up since yesterday, so I spent all of my time looking for her. That meant no sleep. But it's ok, if it's for her, I'd rather not sleep for a year. She must hate me, though. What I said was out of line. Maybe she left to Dexter's place to go give him a hug! What if she died today and I wasn't there to save her? I blasted towards Dorkster's house and banged on the door with a fist.

"Dorkster! Open up!," I barked.

There was some shuffles, then the door opened. Dorkster was in front of me, showing his morning look. I flinched at the sight.

"What do you want, Brick? Come here to punch me again?," he snorted.

"Shut up! Is she in there?," I barked, looking past his shoulder.

He smirked evilly. "She's gone, Brick. You're too late."

I froze, then narrowed my eyes deeply. "You basta-!"

"Watch your tone!," a voice called in the background.

Probably his mom. What is it with women and cussing? I was about to go up to his lab and retrieve her body, but Dorkster started talking.

"Her body was burnt into ashes, so don't even try to do anything. Goodbye, Brick."

He slammed the door in my face, which was an inch away from hitting my nose. I was going to go start a raid at his house, but then decided not to. My thoughts drifted back to his words. If she died, I'd rather not live as well...

_Plan S_

Yes, I'll go through this plan. I'll kill myself, find her spirit, and apologize for not being there when she needed me! It's worth a shot. But wait, if Dorkster lied and she's actually alive, how am I going to see her if the deed is already done? An idea knocked on my head. It was gladly welcomed. I went into town, looking for the 10 'o clock news crew. They should be recording right now. I spotted the news lady talking to a camera, telling the world how hard it was going to rain in a bit. Perfect. I landed next to her, snatching the microphone away. The words piled themselves out of my mouth.

"Hello everyone, my name is Brick Jojo. I'm making this an extra presentation for tonight's news. It's for a girl I care for. She's my friend that works with me when we fight crime with our siblings. This is for you; you know who you are. Listen, we need to talk about the fight. Please, it's important."

My eyes went glassy and my breath hitched.

"You remember Plan S? Well, I'm going to put it in action. If you're still out there, meet me at our spot in 5 minutes, no more, no less. I hope I see you there."

I shoved the microphone back into the lady's hands and flew off without another word. For 10 'o clock, the night was showing off a lot of stars, but some big, dark clouds were covering some of them. The wind picked up, letting the rain pour itself down on Earth. I sat down, leaning against the tree's trunk. My eyes briefly glanced at the time. It's 10:01. My attention went back to the tree. It soothed me, but that didn't stop the tears from escaping my eyes. My eyes closed, thinking about all of the times I spent with her. Why does she have to be so beautiful? Why is she so important to me? We used to be the worst of enemies, but now we're on the same side. The good side. That helped us develop a strong friendship. We always get ice cream together, go to the park together, and share what's on our minds. It can be selfish or unselfish, stupid, smart, normal, crazy; we told each other. But I've always wanted to break that friend-zone relationship and go even higher than that. I checked my watch. 10:03- nope, just turned 10:04. I started to cry silently, digging a hole on the southern part of the sakura tree. Momoko advised me to dig a gun there a long time ago, just in case anything happened to us here. It was a pointless idea to me at the time, but now, it seems like a smart idea. I kept an eye on my watch. Only ten seconds left.

10...

The lightning flashed out loud, making my spine shake violently.

9...

I fell to my knees, letting the wind take my hat away.

8...

My hair fell to my face, soaking it even more.

7...

I pointed the gun to one of my temples.

6...

So this is it, she isn't showing up.

5...

Does she even care at all?

4...

Maybe she's dead.

3...

Here it comes.

2...

So close.

1...

Crap.

The watch moved time forward, officially making it 10:05. My finger placed itself on the trigger and-

**_ZOOM!_**

A pink streak zapped past me, snatching the gun out of my hand. My head snapped up to see her. The reason I'm doing all of this.

Blossom.

She looked livid, changing her gaze from me to the gun in her hand.

"Blosso-"

"_Shut up! Just, shut up!_," she snapped. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose.

It was quiet...until she raised her hand.

_SLAP!_

My head was turned to the left, a red mark showing itself on my cheek. It stung.

"_That_ was for trying to execute Plan Suicide," she growled.

What came next was unexpected. She sunk to her knees in front of me, pressing our lips together. I blushed, but then answered. The kiss lasted for a while and I cherished every second of it. When we parted, she hugged me, resting her chin on my shoulder.

"And that's for being OK," she whispered.

I hugged her back, nuzzling my head into her neck. Her hair was dripping wet, like mine.

"Promise me that you won't ever try to do that again," she begged.

It was quiet for a little while.

"I promise."

There was no need to apologize now. It was all sorted out in the embrace. The rain was still violent, but I didn't care. Being here with her made everything all right. I used to be one of those people with rough layers, but she busted through it. And I love her for that.

* * *

**Yay! I did it! Please review, flame, question, etc. I really appreciate it! Bye guys~~**


	2. Buttercup and Butch One-shot

**Here's another one-shot. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story plot!**

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

I groaned, emerging from the bathroom. It's that lovely time of the month again. Momoko, Miyako, and The Professor were asleep, considering it's past midnight. My stomach wouldn't leave me alone! I can't cook because the last time I did, the kitchen almost burned to the ground. Momoko almost killed me the last time I tried waking her up, so that's out of the question. As for Miyako, she only knows how to print pictures of food onto shirts. And don't even get me _started_ on The Professor's cooking skills. The only person that'd be up this late at night would be... A smile crawled on my face as I walked into my room, plopping down on my chair that stood in front of my computer. I logged onto my Facebook to search for his name.

Berserk, Blade, Blare, Blaze, Brat, Brute...

_Ah!_

Butch.

I pressed his name after the little green light appeared next to it, indicating that he was online. My cursor landed on top of the 'Message' button and opened it up. I started to type.

**To: Butch **

**Sent at: 2:04 am from Tokyo, Japan. Subject: Food.**

**From: Kaoru**

_Ey Butch, u mind bringin me som MickeyDeeys? Please?_

I waited patiently in my chair, checking through our old messages. Geez, we always talk about the most weirdest things. We went from talking about how stupid school was to the possibility of attending a dinner hosted by the president. It didn't take Butch long to reply.

**To: Kaoru**

**Sent at: 2:06 am from Tokyo, Japan. Subject: I dunno.**

**From: Butch**

_Hm, no idea Kao, its pretti late and Brickhead mite b pised at me if i went.._

I frowned, but nonetheless answered him.

**To: Butch**

**Sent at: 2:07 am from Tokyo, Japan. Subject: Ok.**

_Oh, ok. Thx aniways Butch. Gud nite, & dont 4get we hav soccer practice 2morrow._

After sending the message, I waited for a reply. He always sends me a 'Haha, alrite Kao, nite' before we stopped texting each other. Ten minutes passed and he still hasn't texted me back. It kind of hurt. You know, not getting that message. I noticed the little green dot turn into a small phone-like icon, saying he was using his Facebook through his phone. I picked up my phone and went through the contacts until I found his name.

Butchie Boy.

I started to text him one more time.

**To: Butchie Boy**

**Sent at: 2:18 am from Tokyo, Japan. **

_Hey! y arent u ansering me?_

I laid down on my bed and turned the lights off, thinking about Butch. We've been good friends since...well...forever. At first, the thought of us being together never passed through my head. That is, until the day our siblings started teasing about us having a secret relationship. They always suspected we went on secret dates or something like that. It always irritated me, but I'd just drag Butch out before we could break anything. He'd always chill with me, buy me some food, and drive me around. Plus, he'd never ask for something in return. The thought made me smile. My phone vibrated, letting me know I had a text.

**From: Butchie Boy**

**Sent at: 2:23 am from Tokyo, Japan.**

_Srry it tuk me long, but luk out ur window._

One of my eyebrows rose at the text. I got up and did what he asked, completely suspicious. What waited for me outside made me grin. There, out on the curb, was Butch. He looked up from his phone and smiled at me, wagging a bag of McDonalds at me. I quietly opened the window and flew to where he was. Butch smirked at me.

"On your lovely time of the month?," he asked.

I rolled my eyes playfully and crossed my arms. "Maybe. How'd you know, stalker?"

"Because you said 'please' on the message you sent me," he laughed, showing me the text.

A small huff left my throat. "Shut up."

He looked from me to the bag. "You know something, Kao?"

"What?"

"I always buy you things, but never ask for anything in return."

"Yeah..."

"But right now, I want you to give me something valuable to you."

My body stiffened. What does he want from me? My blankie? My favorite t-shirt? My comput-.

I stopped worrying about those things when Butch put two fingers under my chin and made me look up at him. He spoke softly.

"Kaoru, have you ever had your first kiss?"

Wait a second. Nani?

"M-my first kiss? Um, no," I sputtered.

"Well," he murmured, leaning in," I'm going to change that."

His eyes started to close while his lips got near mine.

"Butch?," I managed to call before he pressed our lips together.

He slipped his arms around my waist and shifted his head to deepen the kiss. I blushed. This is my first kiss.

With my counterpart.

Who's also my best friend.

_'Might as well make it a memorable first kiss,' _I thought with a small smile.

My eyes closed as I answered to his affection. Butch tried to hug me closer to him, but something stopped him.

**Crush!**

We leaned away from each other to look at his hand. My face was full of horror.

"My food!," I cried, taking the bag and looking at its contents.

Large fries, Big Mac, cookies, ketchup. I sighed in relief. Everything was still intact. Butch snatched the bag and raised it over his head.

"Hey!," I whined, reaching for it.

"Ah-ah-ah," Butch teased, pointing a finger to his lips and sticking his chin out.

I pouted, thought about the food, then reconsidered. He waited patiently as I debated silently in my mind.

Kiss Butch and get food, or don't kiss Butch and get no food.

The first one sounds more promising. I pressed our lips together and put my hands behind his neck. He put the bag on the ground, then brought me closer to his chest. We stayed like that for a while. His fingers went through my tangled hair, untangling it. I caressed his skull with my finger tips. He smiled in the kiss, which made me do the same.

"Be my girlfriend?," he asked into my lips.

Butterflies started to fly around my stomach. They almost escaped, but I pushed them down.

"Yeah."

He spun me around and threw me up in the air, jumping up with me a second later. I floated around the night sky, landing on a soft cloud. Butch joined me and wrapped an arm around my waist, pushing us closer together. I rested my head on his shoulder and looked out to the city. The lights were shining, cars zoomed past each other, and people walked around. This made my muscles relax.

"Do you mind giving me my food?," I asked without even glancing at him.

He chuckled and brought out the bag from behind his back. I eyed it hungrily and took the contents out, sitting down. Butch sat next to me and ate one of my fries. I took a bite out of the Big Mac, then passed it to Butch, who gladly bit a chunk out. We finished the fries and started chomping on the cookies. A conversation started.

"Happy 2-minute anniversary," he joked, pecking my lips.

"Aww, you remembered!," I giggled mockingly.

"Of course I would, honey," he laughed.

"So, what did you bring me? An engagement ring?," I chortled.

"Psh, screw that. I would've brought a Ring Pop," he chuckled.

"What flavor?," I asked.

"Watermelon, of course," he said, bringing me on his lap.

I rested my head on his chest and heard his heart beat. It was beating really fast. When I was about to ask him about it, I noticed he was leaning down again. Our lips met again. I could tell he was eating some mints.

"What are you two doing?"

We jumped from each other and snapped our heads to see Brick and Momoko. They looked sleepy and ticked off.

"Um, hi?," I greeted nervously.

"What are you doing out of the house?," Momoko snapped viciously.

"Just hanging out with me," Butch defended.

"And what were you doing sneaking out of the house?," Brick hissed.

Butch sweat-dropped, obviously struggling to come up with an excuse.

Miyako and Boomer showed up, happy as could be. Morning people... My blonde sister saw my pleading eyes and nodded. She gently took Momoko by the arm and led her back to the house, telling her that I'm old enough to be out this late. Butch must've convinced Boomer to do the same thing with Brick because they were following the girls into the house the exact way. I looked at Butch, who was looking back at me. We kept on staring at each other, but then my face faltered. A smile broke out and we both started laughing as loud as we could.

"That-haha-was-hahaha-random!," I chocked out between laughs.

Butch almost fell off the cloud, which made laugh even more. It took us a while to calm down, but we did. Butch pecked my cheek and carried me bridal style.

"Where are we going?," I questioned.

"Back to your room. I'm sleepy," he yawned.

His breath was still minty. I rested my head on his chest and let him take me back into the house. When we passed Momoko and Miyako's rooms, we noticed that they were sleeping with Brick and Boomer. I locked their doors.

"Might as well stay with you tonight," Butch smirked, walking us to my room.

We laid down and turned off the lights. I made sure my door was locked, too. The Professor wouldn't be so happy seeing the guys sleeping over without permission. My body plopped itself next to Butch's as he draped a blanket over us. Something hit me.

"Butch, we left the trash back at the cloud."

He took a minute to answer. "Screw it. There isn't any law about leaving trash on clouds."

* * *

**Here's a Butchercup One-shot. Enjoy! Oh, and a Blue One-shot will be coming soon, too.**


	3. Bubbles and Boomer One-shot

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the RRTBZ and the story plot!**

* * *

**Boomer's POV**

I walked around the park nervously. Bubbles and I have almost been dating for a year and I don't know what to do for our anniversary! Maybe we can go to Sea World? No. How about a trip to the carnival? No! What about a dinner at McDonalds? _NO! _All of this thinking is giving me a migraine! I walked over to a nearby cart that sold ice cream, chips, sodas, sweets, and more. It was quiet today and everything seemed to calm. Except me. The man looked at me and asked for my order.

"Give me a vanilla cone and a bottle of water," I said after contemplating for a while.

The man looked for the ice cream scooper while I reached for my wallet.

That was supposed to be in my back pocket.

I groaned and was about to cancel my order, but someone spoke behind me.

"Can you add a chocolate cake with whip cream and sprinkles with a sprite?"

My head snapped to see Bubbles's sister, Blossom. She had books in her arms (as always) and a red backpack was placed on her back. Wait a second...it has black graffiti on it!

"Isn't that Brick's backpack?," I questioned.

"Yeah, we decided to switch bags for the week," she said.

This made me smirk a bit. "Did you guys hit it off?"

She blushed. "No! I-it's not like that!"

"Uh-huh, sure, whatever you say," I chuckled.

"Shut up. So, what're you going to do for your anniversary with Bubbles?," she questioned, changing the topic of discussion.

My face broke into a frown. "I don't know. I can't think of anything."

"The total is going to be $7.42," the man said, cutting into our conversation.

"Crap," I muttered under my breath.

"What? You don't have any money?," she asked.

"No, I left it at home."

The pink puff just laughed quietly, handing her books over to me. I was confused, but then it all made sense when she took her -or should I say _Brick's_- backpack off and took a red wallet out. Oh no...

"That's Brick's wallet," I warned.

"I'll pay him back when we switch backpacks again," she replied.

"Better you than me when it's up to his money," I sighed.

Blossom paid the man, received some change, and got our snacks. We walked over to a bench and sat down. She passed me my ice cream cone and water, taking her cake and sprite.

"Are you going to want some help with the planning?," she asked.

"You're going to help me?"

"It _is _my sister you're talking about."

"What do you think I should do?"

"Think about it. A romantic dinner, a stroll around a beautiful city, anything!"

"But I want our anniversary to be unique."

"Let's choose what you're going to do first, Boomer. What are you going to do?"

"I want to take her to Olive Garden in a special way."

"So let's think of something cute and sweet to do."

And that's when we decided that we'd start meeting at the park. We talked about themes, scenes in movies that drives girls nuts, and what was in the budget. She even offered to help me by pitching in $50 (that was also Brick's). When I marry Bubbles, she's going to be my favorite sister-in-law. But all of this comes at a cost.

I can't see Bubbles as much as I usually do.

* * *

**Bubbles's POV**

A frown was placed on my face as I read the reply Boomer texted me.

**From: Boomie-kun **

**Sent from Tokyo, Japan at 4:32 pm.**

_Srry Miya, but im buzy 2day. ILY._

That was the 7th date he was 'too busy' for! Don't tell me our spark is dying out! I sighed.

_'I'm overreacting. A walk in the park will calm my nerves,' _I thought, clicking the home button on my phone and opening Instagram.

I scrolled along a page full of dresses, skirts, and cute outfits. My headphones played 'As Long As You Love Me' by Justin Bieber during my stroll. Even if they were a little loud, I heard two familiar laughs.

Boomer? Blossom?

I followed the sound of laughter and saw them! Together! On a bench! So this is what Boomer has been doing for the last couple of days?! Cheating on me?

_With my sister?_

Something stabbed through my heart. Betrayal? Anger? Jealousy? I don't know and don't care. With a broken heart, I flew straight to the house and locked myself in my room with tears staining my face. My sobs were loud, even with my face buried in a pillow. Someone banged on my door.

"Bubbles! Be quiet! I'm on the phone!"

Buttercup.

I opened the door and saw my sister standing there, an expression full of annoyance on her face. Her phone was pressed up against her ear. When she saw me, her eyebrows knitted together.

"Um, Butch, I got to go. Sister duties," she said into her phone. "Ok, bye."

Buttercup didn't look at her phone when she hung up, but after she did, I took her arm and brought her in my room. She managed to stuff it into her back pocket before I hugged her.

"WAAAH! BOOMER'S CHEATING ON ME!," I wailed.

"Bubbles."

"HE'S BEEN REJECTING OUR DATES!"

"Bubbles!"

"AND HE'S DATING BLOSSOM BEHIND MY BACK!"

"BUBBLES!"

"WHAT?!"

Buttercup slapped me, making me regain my sanity.

"Better?," she asked.

"Better," I nodded.

My sobs turned into hiccups. My violent sister hugged me.

"Shh, you know Boomer loves you," she soothed.

"B-but," I argued, sitting down on the bed with her," they were at the park together! After he said he was 'too busy' for a date!"

"Did they kiss?"

"No."

"Did they hold hands?"

"No."

"Did they have any physical contact?"

"No."

"Then Boomer might be studying for the finals that are coming up. Don't worry about it."

I nodded in understanding. "Ok, you're right. Thanks Kaoru."

"Your welcome, now be quiet while I call Butch."

"Alright, bye Kaoru."

"See ya."

Kaoru got up and walked out my room, taking her phone out of her pocket and dialing Butch again. I sat down on my bed and looked through my old messages from Boomer. He's too sweet to cheat on me.

Right?

* * *

**Boomer's POV**

"See you tomorrow, Blossom!," I waved, walking away.

"Bye Boomer! And don't forget to get everything ready for tomorrow!," Blossom called, leaving in the opposite direction.

I smiled to myself. Everything was going according to plan. Once my foot stepped into the house, Brick shoved me up against a wall.

"Hey! What are you doing?!," I barked, shoving him off.

"What the crap were you doing hanging out with Blossom yesterday?! You have a girlfriend already!"

"We were just talking! No need to be so jealous!"

"I asked her if she wanted to go somewhere after school and she said no because she had something to do! You're the reason we couldn't chill!"

"Bye guys, don't kill each other," Butch said breezily, passing by us and opening the door.

"Where are you going?," I questioned.

"I'm going to hang out with Butters today," he replied, walking out and closing the door behind him.

"Whatever, just stay away from Blossom," Brick warned, shoving me towards the wall one last time and stomping into his room.

My eyes rolled at him as I walked into mine. He's such a drama queen sometimes. I laid down and was about to go to sleep, but someone called.

**Caller ID: My Lil Princess**

A smile etched itself on my lips as I answered.

"Hey Miya. How's my girl doing?"

"_Well, you'd know if you would've went on a date with me instead of Blossom."_

"What're you talking about? I haven't been going on dates with Blossom!"

"_Oh? Is that so, Boomer? Then why have I been seeing you both at the park together for the last week?!"_

I hesitated. "We were just talking, Miyako."

_"About how you two love secretly dating behind my back? Listen, Boomer, I just called to tell you that our spark isn't there anymore."_

"What?! You can't be serious!"

"_I know it's a day before our one-year anniversary, but it's for the best."_

I swear I heard her voice falter. Maybe this is my last chance! "Miyako, Love, don't do this! I love you!"

There was a small silence before she answered me in a cold tone.

_"Go tell that to Blossom."_

_Beep, beep, beep._

My blood went cold. She broke up with me. We're free to see other people, but that's the problem! I don't want to see anybody else! We were supposed to have more anniversaries that would eventually end up to marriage that would end up with having a sweet life. But now we can't.

Because she thinks I'm cheating on her with her sister. And Brick's dream girl, no less.

I laid down on my pillow, suddenly wide awake. All of this planning for nothing.

_'No,' _I thought stubbornly to myself. _'Tomorrow I'll do everything as planned. I'm going to show her how much she means to me.'_

Now to get a goodnight's sleep.

* * *

**Bubbles's POV**

I woke up with dry tears. They were from crying last night. Breaking up with Boomer was the hardest thing I've ever done. He was sweet, charming, and polite.

But he was also a cheater.

My feet led me into the bathroom. After seeing my face, I was surprised that the mirror didn't break. My hair was everywhere and my eyes were puffy! I brushed the pieces of hair back to its original state and washed my face.

'_There,' _I thought. '_Better.'_

I walked back into my room, glad that Blossom wasn't in the hallway. There was a present on my bed, though. It seemed to be suspicious to me. There was a tag on it.

'You know better than to think I'd quit so easily' -Boomer.

Even if this made me feel warm inside, I kept frowning on the outside. I flipped the tag over, seeing more words.

'PS: Look out of your window.'

I glanced out of it and blushed fiercely. There, on the concrete, was handwriting in blue chalk.

'Good morning, gorgeous. Happy one-year anniversary.'

After hesitating 5 times, I finally opened the present. There was a baby blue dress with a white bow around the waist section and a pair of white high-heels in the box. There was a note on it, too.

'Open the door and wear the outfit.'

I slipped the dress on, settled my feet in the heels, and fixed my hair. Even if I broke up with Boomer, this is really sweet. He remembers me saying that this was dream dress. It's an expensive dress, too. If he wasted a lot of money on a present for me, it'd be impolite to not accept it. I walked to the front door and opened it a little bit. There was something clear on the porch, so I opened it even wider to get a better look at it. Yet again, another note waited for me, but this time, it was in front of a thin block of ice.

'Now that you followed the last couple of steps, can you break the ice that's between us?'

A small hammer was next to the block, so I picked it up and lightly tapped on the thin piece of ice. It broke in half and revealed a single blue rose. A small giggle escaped my throat when _another _note stood there.

'And for the last step, look up and take me back.'

The minute I looked up, my hands shot to my mouth, tears threatening to slip away. There, on a knee, was Boomer in tuxedo and a bouquet of blue and white roses in his arms.

"Happy one-year anniversary, Miyako," he smiled, holding out the flowers to me. "Take me back?"

I ran to him while he dropped the flowers and opened up his arms.

"Of course I'll take you back!," I said, jumping into them.

He spun me around and held me close.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

Reality started sinking in. I stepped back. "But you're with Blossom."

"No he's not," a voice stated from behind me.

I turned around to see my sister leaning on the doorframe.

"We only hung out to plan all of this," Blossom explained.

"So, you're not a couple?,' I asked, feeling a little guilty.

"No, and we never will be," Boomer informed.

I hugged Blossom. "Thanks for helping him and I'm sorry for accusing you of dating Boomer behind my back. But how did you know that? I never told you."

"It's all right, Kaoru talked to me about it. Now that that's over, you two better hurry up and go to your special dinner or else they'll give your table away," she warned, shooing us away.

"So I don't get an apology?," Boomer questioned, mocking a hurt expression.

I pecked his lips. "How's that?"

"Apology accepted," he smiled, leading me away from the house and into his car.

"I'm going to chill with Blossom," Brick smirked, emerging from the blue car and into the house with my sister.

"Have fun you two!," I winked.

The Reds blushed at my words. Before entering the vehicle, I swear I heard Blossom telling Brick about something involving spending his money or something.

"Ready to go?," Boomer asked.

"Yeah, let's go," I smiled, holding his hand.

He started the engine and we were off.

* * *

**Here's the blue OS! It was a request from 1D-MLP-Forever286! How do you like it? Please review and flame, etc. Bye guys! Oh, BTW, I'm now taking requests for any type of couple. The next one will be BCxKen. Just PM or review your couple and story plot and I'll make it happen. **


End file.
